martial_god_asurafandomcom-20200223-history
Moon Immortal
Description That woman was wearing a snow-white skirt, and had a very beautiful appearance. Furthermore, she gave off an extremely extraordinary aura. ch. 1987 Pre Novel (Background) The Moon Demon was indeed released by Qing Xuantian. Furthermore, he had deliberately released it. When the Moon Demon was released, it was not released in a complete form. However, it was still extremely strong. Furthermore, it possessed an overflowing vicious nature and was incomparably ruthless. If it were to achieve its complete form, not even Qing Xuantian would be a match for it. After the Moon Demon was released, it began to condense its body. Reportedly, the Fire and Ice Pearls were crucial to it forming its body. Qing Xuantian had destroyed the spirit formation that it was using to condense its body and snatched away the two pearls. With that, he prevented the Moon Demon from achieving its complete form. However, Qing Xuantian did not seize the opportunity to eliminate the Moon Demon. Instead, using world spirit formations, he dissolved the Moon Demon’s vicious nature. The reason why Qing Xuantian did such a thing was because he knew that the Moon Demon’s nature was not evil. On the contrary… the Moon Demon’s original form was that of an Immortal. Originally, Qing Xuantian had wanted to release the Moon Immortal. However, to his surprise, he had released the Moon Demon instead. As for the reason why the Moon Immortal had ended up becoming the Moon Demon, it was because, since ancient times, there had been too many people who had tried to charge into the Moonlight Maze only to die in there. With their dense bloody aura and lingering evil tendencies, they had altered the Moon Immortal and turned it into the Moon Demon. Qing Xuantian had left a very powerful spirit formation on the Moon Demon’s body, making it so that it would not be affected by the bloody aura or the lingering evil tendencies of the Moonlight Maze, and making the evil tendencies that were already gathered in the Moon Demon disappear. Qing Xuantian said that the Moon Demon would turn into the Moon Immortal should the Fire and Ice Pearls be returned to it after ten thousand years. Originally, Qing Xuantian had wanted to hand the Fire and Ice Pearls to the Ancient Era’s Elves and have them keep them safe. However, he suddenly changed his mind and took the two pearls away with him. ch. 1959 Novel Volume 5 - The Battle of the Overlord Domain “Contained within the Fire and Ice Pearls was a voice. That voice doesn’t seem to be from the Fire and Ice Pearls. Rather, it seems to be from their actual owner, the Moon Demon.” “The Moon Demon said that her virtuous thought had remained in the Fire and Ice Pearls the entire time. Merely, her evil thoughts still remained in the Moonlight Maze.” “As long as you are capable of subduing her evil thoughts, she is willing to bestow her power to us sisters,” Su Rou said. Moon Immortal and Moon Demon were merely the virtuous thoughts and evil thoughts of the same person. The virtuous thoughts were the Immortal part, whereas the evil thoughts were the Demon part. Currently, the virtuous thoughts were with them inside the Fire and Ice Pearls. It was that celestial fairy-like woman that Chu Feng had met earlier. ch. 1987 In the end, Chu Feng successfully instilled the power of the Moon Demon into the Fire and Ice Pearls. ch. 1990 “Apologies. I will have to borrow your lovers’ bodies for a while,” Su Rou and Su Mei said. “You do not have to continue to chase after me. I said that I will only borrow their bodies for a while. The two of them are still alive. After I finish what I want to do, I will return them to you,” ch.1994 Volume 6 - Hundred Refining Ordinary Realm {text} Martial Artist Cultivation World Spiritist Cultivation References Category:Scarlet Province Upper Realm Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Holy Land of Martialism Category:Hundred Refining Ordinary Realm